Everything will be okay
by Scar of hope
Summary: Shadow loved her.Sonic didn't. Right? My first fanfic,careful with the flames I'm fragile


_**Everything will be okay**_

The snow was falling hard outside Amy's window and she had never been more nervous in her life. Her white gown made the snow look gray. Cream came in the door dressed in her pink gown, Tails behind her.

"The ceromoney starts in ten minutes Amy, you better find chuck!" said Cream. She walked away. Tails walked up to amy and sat next to her.

"Shadow is waiting." ,he said simply.

"Sonic isn't coming, is he?" said amy painfully.

"No, he's probobly not." replied tails sadly

Amy stubbornly held back tears. "You would think," She seethed icily,"that after all he put me through, after making it quite clear he didn't like me, he would at least have the decency to show up to my wedding!"

" He still loves you,you know. He told me before I left." ,said Tails before he got up and left.

Amy walked out of her small dressing passed by and handed her a bouquet of lilac was much to the annoyance of the pink hedgehog, as she pricked her finger on the thorns. She looked at the clock. 5 minutes to judement day, thought Amy, as she was swept along in a swirl of activities. Before she knew it she was standing before the door to the chapel, with Cream and tails heading through the door in front of her, Tails carrying the rings, Cream scattering flowers. Chuck linked Amy's arm, and said, " You ready princess?"

Amy turned her head and looked up. Chuck was like the father she never had and she never once had lied to him. but even as her heart said,"No! don't let me marry him!" the words that came from her lips were very different

"Yes, I'm ready."

The door opened in front of her and she began to walk. No! Stop! you don't love him Amy! screamed every emotion in her body. but her mind was ignorant to the truth in her hearts screams. Shadow loved her. Sonic didn't, no matter what Tails said. Shadow would care for her and shower her with the devotion and attention she needed. Sonic couldn't.

But for some reason this still felt wrong.

Amy was now standing before the priest. her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, flee fromthe man it knew it could never love.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matromony Shadow the hedgehog and Amelia Rose" said the old man in a weazy voice. He turned to Shadow

"Shadow, do you pledge to love Amelia and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to her? Do you pledge to give to her the same happiness she gives to you, and to respect her for who she is, not who you want her to be?"

"I do." responded Shadow enthuisiasticly

"And do you, Amelia rose pledge to love Shadow, and throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to him? Do you pledge to give to him the same happiness he gives to you, and respect him for who he is, not who you want him to be?"

"I-"

But Amy couldn't make the to words form together in her mouth. Inside her her emotions argued with her mind, saying she didn't love him while her mind said that he was the only person who loved her.

"Amy?" said Shadow nervously.

Amy looked up and realization dawned on her face like sunshine on a winter meadow.

"I don't" she responded firmly.A confused murmer went through the crowd.

Amy thrust her bouquet into Shadow's hands, and ran out. she looked back for only a second and portrayed only two words with that fleeting glance. "I'm sorry."

Amy ran quickly through the streets, attracting several stares as she rushed by. she rushed up the steps of sonics apartment biulding and threw open his was sitting on his couch watching tv and hadn't heard her come up. Amy hurried over to his view.

Sonic shot strait up and said" Amy, what are you-" and was cut off by her kissing him full on the mouth.

Needless to say sonic was confused. here was the girl of his dreams, kissing _him_ on the date of her wedding to another pulled back.

"Hi." said Amy breathlessly.

"Hi to you too." ,said Sonic.

"Sonic I'm sorry it took me so long to get it through my head that I didn't love him, but I finally did and I just wanted to tell you that I still love you!",said Amy all in a rush.

Sonic was stunned. "I...It's okay Amy."

Amy looked up with a confused expression. this was absolutely the last thing she expected him to say.

"I't was worth the wait Amy. I love you too." said Sonic leaned down and as thier lips met they knew, that everthing would be okay.


End file.
